


Ending It Right

by aeroniya



Series: Life Will Heal and Love Will Bind [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Niflheim Prince!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroniya/pseuds/aeroniya
Summary: Remarrying can be stressful. This time, it isn't.





	Ending It Right

**Author's Note:**

> **so this update of Life Will Heal is brought to you by** a [kinkmeme prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5226804): 
> 
> "(Slight Ep Prompto spoilers)
> 
> Noct totally sounded like he was proposing at the end of Episode Prompto when he tells Prompto that he wants to break down the borders between their two countries and unite them, but we know what happens after that. 
> 
> So I would like an AU where everyone is happy and no one dies and Noctis asks Prompto to marry him. It can be like a Will and Kate thing where Prompto was still raised as a commoner in Insomnia, or an AU where he's a prince of Niflheim and they really are getting politically married to bring their countries together (but Noct proposes again after they fall in love for real).
> 
> Make it gooey! Make it sappy. Make it a complete failure the first couple of times, probably, knowing Noct." and i am Gay, so.
> 
> this one's taking place some time after the others, because here we write things out of order and die like men, but despite the title it's not the last fic in the series I promise

Noctis has his fingers twined with his husband’s, using two to play with the ring on Prompto’s hand. He wears two—one a simple platinum engagement band that matches with Noctis, and the other made in the style of the Ring of the Lucii itself, but without the figure overlaying the gemstone. That one’s tradition, so that when the Ring itself is passed down to Noctis, as king, he will once again match his spouse. Prompto’s ring is made in the colors of Niflheim, a ruby set into the center of the ring. The rest of it is carved white marble rather than oxidized silver, both lined in gold. 

They’re curled up in bed, Prompto’s head leaning back on Noctis’ shoulder as he toys with his phone in his other hand. A report sits at Noct’s side, mostly ignored, a couple pages scattered loosely across the covers. He’s more preoccupied with the ring.

“Hey,” Noct starts, voice already a bit stilted. Prompto looks up from his phone and turns his head towards him. He’s silent long enough that Prompto asks what’s on his mind.

“If we hadn’t had to get married… would you still want to?”

The question hangs between them for a time while Prompto thinks, staring at his ring. “I think so,” he eventually decides. “I don’t really know what my life would have been like if I had been married off to someone else, but... This has been… really nice,” Prompto trails off with half a laugh, turning his head back to his powered-down phone. His voice is lower, vulnerable, and sounds near cracking. “To say the very least. For a long time, I was just… waiting for things to go back to the way they used to be…

“…Lucis has been a much better home to me, as an outsider, than Niflheim ever was, as a prince. I would’ve given anything for that, if I’d known it before. I’d like to think, though… after all the kindness you and the rest of Lucis has shown me, that… even if all this hadn’t happened the way it did, I’d still be by your side.”

Noct takes a minute to process this before slipping his engagement ring off his finger and offering it to his lover. “Marry me?”

Prompto’s caught just off guard enough to start laughing.

“Wow,” Prompto snickers, “doesn’t even fit me—what kind of guy proposes with the wrong ring?”

Prompto gasps as Noct chuckles with him. “Is there… someone else?” he teases. “Have you been seeing someone behind my back? For how long, Noct?”

“If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back,” Noctis laughs.

“You’ll have to—I already told you it doesn’t fit!”

They’re both laughing when Noct tugs Prompto out of bed. Noctis holds his hand out, and Prompto slides the ring back onto his finger.

“There,” Noct says, glancing up to meet Prompto’s gaze. “I now pronounce us wed, by the laws of Lucis and the grace of the Six.”  

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Prompto insists, a fondness in his eyes, “since you’re not the king yet. Do you have that kind of power?”

Shrugging, Noctis pulls his husband closer. “Aren’t we supposed to kiss now?” he asks, and Prompto has to fight the smile on his lips as he leans in to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual u can find my cohort and me on tumblr ([noctisluciscaelum-xv](http://noctisluciscaelum-xv.tumblr.com/) and [aero-n-dynamics](http://aero-n-dynamics.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([queeryusuke](https://twitter.com/queeryusuke) and [aer1029](https://twitter.com/aer1029)) 
> 
> maybe one day ill write st for this series that's over 1k words. today is not that day


End file.
